onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enel
The alien's name and rank Technically, this is supposed to be on his page but since it doesn't exist yet might as well ask it here. Anyway just to make sure and clarify things, what's his correct name and rank.Mugiwara Franky 08:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :It looks like (based on the covers of chapters 436 and 440) his name is Spacy (or Spacey, or Spacie, or something like that. XD) (スペーシー, Supeeshii, too lazy to use the lengthened vowels at the moment. XD), and his rank is... you want army rank, I assume? The army rank is First Lieutenant (中尉, chuui). :And the pirate one (that first showed up on chapter 438's cover, I believe?) still seems to have no name, and is simply referred to as "Space Pirate". --Murasaki 09:10, 12 February 2007 (UTC) A pic of Eneru You guys seem to be good at finding other pictures. How about uploading one for Eneru?BattleFranky202 14:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Sources for Enel and Eneru Umm, not necessarily a move request but can the sources for "Enel" and "Eneru" be named here like the talk page for Arabasta. I kinda want to know which apparently more authentic. Please note it's not a number I'm asking for but closeness to authenticity. So in other words, if there's just one source for "Enel" that may have been written supposedly by Oda against several sources for "Eneru" that may have been written by other people, then "Enel" wins. I just kinda want to know also so we won't have any arguments in the future.Mugiwara Franky 14:50, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Enel #http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/wii_onepiece/chara/index.html - One Piece Unlimited Eneru # One Piece Grand Adventure. Discussion #I have mixed feelings about which is preferrable... I note the Japanese anime sounds "Eneru" not "Enel". One-Winged Hawk 20:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) #I personally prefer Enel but consider Eneru to be the proper translation. At the very least, it's the proper way to say it in Japanese. #The One Piece Unlimited one also has "Bon Clay", which was later proven wrong by Oda, so I don't think it's trustworthy. Honestly, after watching the anime, not once did I ever hear a "ru"; it was always a hard l. I wonder why people still call him "Eneru" instead of Enel when there's about just as many sources for each. The Pope 12:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Still a God? Will Enel still be refered to as God in the dub? :Not in the televised version of Funimation's dub but he will be most likely in their uncut DVDs.Mugiwara Franky 05:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Won't that make some of the scenes confusing like when Nami is praying for forgiveness?!!!! The origins of the name Enel 1-In the christian religion, there are angels. 2-A big part of all the angel´s names has the termination -el(for example, Gabiel, Azazel, Uriel...). 3-In Italy, there is the Vatican City, a christian place. 4-Enel is an italian electric company. 5-Enel -> E'nte '''N'azionale per l'E'nergia e'L'ettrica(full name of the italian electric company) or maybe Oda thought like this(why? because it´s weird putting an electric company in a character) Enel ->'EN'rgia '''EL'ettrica (electric energy in italian). So this might be related and it´s just a theory. So Enel is like a fusion between an angel(but his personality it isnt like an angel XD) and Raijin, the japanese god of thunder. --Kaze Kaze No Mi 21:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) It´s Enel, not Eneru Eneru's and Nami's lightning Eneru's lightning is light blue, but Nami's lightning from the clima tact is yellow. Is there a difference between them? Sandrew :Not really. It's just colors.Mugiwara Franky 15:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) God=Lightning? i saw on the page the translation of "ware no kaminara"=god or lightning, it just seems a bit weird the japanese god is a synonim of lightning. Anyone knows the meaning of Kaminara? THT, its God OF lightning, kami=god, but I'm not sure about nara, but my best guess and the most possible one is that it means lightning thx for the clarification, and i'm sorry for considering "of" as "or", it's just a habitude, in my language "of" means "or". P.S. isn't "rai" lightning? nara is probably a synonim then Well I'm not sure if nara, wait, isn't it nari? kaminari? well I'll go check God is kami as I said and god of lightning is kaminarI Appearance based on Eminem Did Oda actually say he was based on Eminem or did he just say something along the lines of "Sure let's go with that." when someone asked whether Enel was based on him? 04:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) When was it ever stated that he was based on Eminem? Was that in the trivia? I don't recall ever reading that.... 05:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Crossover "Enel appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where he attacked Tokyo and Odaiba. Goku arrives to fight Enel and Luffy appears to help him. Luffy and Goku make an attack called "Gomu Gomu No Kame Hame Ha" and they defeat Enel." About this crossover: anyone know how is it named ? I found four videos of it, and as I could see it was run into some sort of theatre with different screens: a big one used for close ups while each of the smaller ones showed a different part of the animation. As a example, here's the mentioned "Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha" : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epIT3Jb0bSg I will also put here these two videos that managed to record each screen separated and then joined all together into just one screen, making it possible to watch the crossover without losing anything (however, its in japanese) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdVLGXBI1j0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNVhFSYy4Xg The guy with the blue shirt at the begining is Kochikame, character from another manga/anime that I really don't know. Also, there's another crossover called "Dream 9: Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special", much easier to find. However I couldn't find a page for it here, so I was wondering if crossovers are not allowed here. But then you have one for Cross Epoch... Thank you for your attention. 05:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The page for it is Episode 590. 05:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The page for the Toriko crossover, right ? weird how it is only named "Episode 590", but I'm sure it's because of some edit policies I don't know. But the page says it is the first anime crossover betwen One Piece and Dragon Ball, isn't that wrong. ?? I mean, there's the crossover where Enel is a villain, which i'm sure came before this one. As I said, the one with Enel (that I even put the videos above) and the one with Toriko are two different crossovers. 05:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I was talking about these crossovers (copy and past the links, including the "!" at the end) http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kyutai_Panic_Adventure! http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kyutai_Panic_Adventure_Returns! 08:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Eneru is his English name While most views still hasen't realized or not, In the english version of One Piece: "Eneru" is his english name in viz Funimation and 4kids alike. Sonic2479 (talk) 07:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC)Sonic2479Sonic2479 (talk) 07:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Please provide a source so we may confirm this. 08:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Believe me his english name is eneru, the funimation dub, viz and awful 4kids use that spelling of his name. even namco in the release of pirate warriors 2 for the PS3 used eneru. its been like that for quite awhile now. AsuraDrago 16:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Dubs pronounce the primary antagonists name "Loofy", should we change the spelling of his name to that? 23:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) That argument doesn't make any sense at all. Its pronounced the same way no matter how its spelled. It isn't like its a double vowel name. SeaTerror (talk) 23:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand what you're trying to get here. The article already acknowledges that the English versions use "Eneru". And long ago, the wiki decided that "Enel" was the proper spelling. Though if you're trying to convince us that "Eneru" is indeed the correct spelling, you'll have to provide hard evidence from raw Japanese material that shows the spelling in English. I've looked at the the old discussion and there were claims that both romanizations were used, but no links were provided for "Eneru", only for "Enel". Perhaps it's time to track those down and get a clear answer. 23:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well in my case I was referring to his English spelling. But in my opinion I believe “Eneru” is the correct spelling. This is based on the Romanization. In the Japanese dub everyone pronounces enel “''eneru''”. Official translators for Funimation and Viz use this name. Of course pronunciation does not always lead to correct spelling. Take Luffy for example, Romanized his named is pronounced “Roofy”, while when spelled in English by Oda and official translators we say “Loofy” for the spelling of Luffy. In Germany they call luffy “''Ruffy''” because of the pronunciation. Another example can be Jinbei, his name is spelled Jinbei officially in the Japanese version but in the english releases it is spelled'' Jimbei'' because it is pronounced in the Japanese version with an M sound where the N in his name is. In eneru’s case we haven’t seen Oda spell his name officially in the manga (or if any of you have tell me about it). In most Japanese trading cards or merchandise we see his name spelled enel in english. The Japanese language is odd when pronouncing L & R sounds in words or names, as they do not have actual consonants. AsuraDrago 02:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) So have found any sources yet? 10:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm bringing this up because I noticed a little bit of a problem. I have, even though I've searched hard, not seen a single romanization of "Enel". If there ever was one, it would be in Chapter 254, but I can't find any raw images of it. As far as I know, the only time "Enel" was an official spelling was in Unlimited Adventure, which was practically FUNimation's first One Piece translation, and it has since been changed. I know JustSomeDude said that there was a link for Enel in the previous discussion, but I haven't found any. If the article says that his romanized named is "Eneru", should we rename this page to "Eneru"? 05:57, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I've been going around to as many of the old game pages as I can navigate since I can't read Japanese trying to find more instances of spellings, since the claims above are all from games. Here's what I found: * Unlimited Cruise 2: Enel. Annnnd, actually, that's it. Didn't seem to find any others. Promtional Stuff from Pirate Warriors 1 had lots of romanizations, but I couldn't find Enel on the character list. 13:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Klobis would have changed it years ago if it was wrong. Also the article does not say his name was romanized as Eneru. SeaTerror (talk) 16:36, October 19, 2014 (UTC) The infobox says it. Something tells me "Enel" is nothing more than a common case of Engrish. 17:26, October 19, 2014 (UTC) That's not the kind of romanization that we refer to when spelling a name. That's just the transliteration from the katakana. Oda has never directly romanized the name himself. SeaTerror (talk) 17:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Is that so? Then we should probably rename this page, then. Eneru is a more accurate and more "official" translation. 18:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh so you ignored everything I said. Keep the trolling elsewhere. SeaTerror (talk) 18:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) There's nothing wrong about Enel - all Japanese kana are vowel or consonant+vowel (with the exception of n). Examples are Sauro → Saul and Kyabendisshu → Cavendish. His name hasn't been spelt out in English in any of the manga/databooks, so we can use any spelling we want that fits. I personally don't like Eneru because it makes it look like it should be pronounced Ene-roo when the u sound is much much shorter than that. 18:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Without a Japanese source for "Eneru", I think it's safe to close this discussion. Find one, then reopen it, otherwise nothing new can be added to this discussion. 23:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Update: Here's another source for "Enel" from Pirate Warriors 3. 21:46, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Enel Electricity Company I know we can't put this in trivia without it being confirmed, but 'E'nte 'N'azionale per l'energia 'EL'ettrica is an Italian electricity company, and one of the biggest power providers in Europe. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enel Just something to think about. 16:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) It's already been on there for a couple years now. 17:05, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, back in 2009 by somebody named Kazekazenomi. Fan Poll Trivia *In the 3rd and 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Enel is ranked the 22nd most popular character, making him the most popular major antagonist (outside the CP9 members).[29] In the 5th poll, he ranked 48th. That doesn't "fix it", ST, but I appreciate the effort. Let me go into more detail as to why this trivia doesn't belong here or anywhere. We claim that Enel is the most popular antagonist in the 3rd and 4th fan polls. Outside of CP9. Well, okay. He's underneath Lucci, Kaku, and Jabra, so they're the most popular antagonists, right? I don't understand why we even care about who's the highest besides CP9. It'd be like putting that Arlong is the most popular antagonist besides CP9, Enel, and Crocodile. But even then... Enel ISN'T the most popular antagonist outside of CP9. In the 3rd fan polls, he's outranked by Mr. 2 Bon Clay, Tashigi, Aokiji, Smoker, Franky, and Mihawk. Sure, they can almost all be considered allies now, but the poll was during Water 7, and they were all antagonists then. Well, except Bon Boy. In the 4th poll, he's outranked by Buggy, Smoker, Aokiji, Kid, and Mihawk. And the CP9 still. In the 5th and most recent poll, the only one that should even be worth mentioning (if even), he's underneath Akainu, Kaku, Kizaru, Senor Pink, Lucci, Sugar, Caesar, Fujitora, Buggy, Smoker, Mihawk, Perona, Bon Clay, Kid, Doflamingo, and Crocodile. And a few more debatable cases for antagonist, such as Boa Hancock, the main antagonist of the Amazon Lily arc. Enel isn't and was never the most popular anything of anything. Even "outside of CP9". And where he places on a poll isn't character trivia. 18:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC) It shouldn't be removed at all then. Just reworded again since we put all poll results in trivia sections. SeaTerror (talk) 19:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) "In the 3rd and 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Enel is ranked the 22nd most popular character. In the 5th poll, he ranked 48th." That's all we need to say. we don't need to make a bunch of confusing exceptions just to make Enel seem more notable. 00:47, September 26, 2015 (UTC)